Todo por mis sueños
by Dalita-chan
Summary: ¿Alguna vez has querido y deseado algo tanto, que aún después de mucho tiempo sigues deseándolo igual? Él siempre fue alguien inalcanzable, alguien a quien solo podía admirar desde lejos, pero que pasa si de un día para otro, ya no es mi ídolo intocable y se convierte en alguien más cercano. Ambos unidos por la música y luchando por nuestros sueños.
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos esta es una nueva historia que vino de momento a mi cabeza y no pude sacarla espero que os guste.

 _ **TODO POR MIS SUEÑOS**_

Capítulo 1:

*En una mañana como cualquier otra, una chica que empezaba a entrar en la adolescencia con apenas 12 años se despertó rápidamente al escuchar una gran música proveniente de la tele de su casa, saltó rápidamente de su cama, salió de su cuarto y bajo las escaleras para terminar enfrente de la tele y mostrar una espléndida sonrisa al ver quien era el dueño de esa voz que tanto la estremecía.

-buenos días Sakura….Sakura….Sakura cariño.-la madre de esta pequeña tuvo que llamar varias veces a la entretenida adolescente pues había algo que la mantenía fuera de si.

-mamá mamá, es Uchiha Sasuke!-gritó de momento la chica haciendo que su madre tapara sus oídos.

*Sasuke Uchiha de 20 años de edad, vocalista estrella de la banda SOUL, chico número uno en las listas de los más bellos y solteros codiciados. Hermoso joven con una espléndida energía y ganas de triunfar en su carrera. Chico de piel blanca casi pálida con cabello oscuro y ojos con la noche en ellos, de una espléndida sonrisa que enamora a todo aquel que sea recibidor de esta.

-si hija ya se quien es, como no saberlo si lo único de los que hablas es de ese chico.

-es que él es tan lindo, mira mamá están entrevistándolo, sube, sube el volumen.

-''y aquí con nosotros tenemos a la gran estrella Uchiha Sasuke, hola Sasuke, cómo estás?''-preguntó la entrevistadora, en el momento que el chico respondería, las cámaras enfocaron el rostro de este, haciendo que Sakura respirara rápidamente y su rostro quedara embobado mientras admiraba al chico.

-''muy bien gracias''.-respondió con la voz más sexy y excitante jamás escuchada.

-cómo es que puede tener esa voz, es jodidamente sensual.-dijo casi la desmayada Sakura.

-hija, solo tienes 12 años, mide tus palabras.- regañó a su hija y giraba sus ojos sabes que era un caso perdido, su hija estaba locamente enamorada de ese chico, y como no darse cuenta si su cuarto solo estaba lleno de cosas sobre ese chico.

-''este es tu tercer año en la gran Konoha High School Musical, y ya eres todo una gran estrella reconocida internacionalmente, pero dinos que planes tienes para cuando termines la escuela''-continuaba la entrevistadora con la entrevista.

-''pues espero continuar con el contrato que tenemos los chicos y yo con la Compañía Empire, y hasta ahora ese es el único plan.- respondió tranquilamente Sasuke.

-''muy bien, y dinos Sasuke, esta es una pregunta que muchas chicas esperan saber''.-dijo sonriendo la entrevistadora, sacándole una sonrisa a Sasuke porque ya se imaginaba cual era la pregunta.

-''estás es alguna relación con alguien en estos momentos, porque déjanos decir que nunca se te ha visto envuelto en escándalos amorosos. ''- dijo por fin la entrevistadora.

-''pues no tengo pareja, en estos momentos solo quiero concentrarme en mi carrera musical, y las relaciones amorosas no son algo que esté buscando por el momento''.-respondió nuevamente Sasuke, con la serenidad y sinceridad que le corresponde.

-''ya escucharon, para ustedes Uchiha Sasuke, esto fue Idol Star y nos despedimos hasta la próxima.''

-valla, que chico tan bien educado.-comentó la mamá de Sakura.

-si.-suspira Sakura.-el tiene todo lo que una chica puede desear de un hombre, es tan perfecto, si solo yo tuviera 8 años más, a su lado soy solo una niña.- suspiró algo entristecida Sakura.

-hay mi vida para que quieres apresurar tu edad, todo tiene su tiempo en la vida, todo lo tiene.

*Y valla que no se equivocaba esta gran mujer.

6 años después…..

*En Konoha High School Musical en uno del los salones de ensayo se escuchaba la voz de una chica:

 **Perfect Duet (Ed Sheeran & Beyoncé):**

I found a love for me

Oh darling, just dive right in and follow my lead

Well, I found a girl, beautiful and sweet

Oh, I never knew you were the someone waiting for me

'Cause we were just kids when we fell in love

Not knowing what it was

I will not give you up this time

But darling, just kiss me slow, your heart is all I own

And in your eyes, you're holding mine

Baby, I'm dancing in the dark with you between my arms

Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favourite song

When you said you looked a mess, I whispered underneath my breath

But you heard it, darling, you look perfect tonight

Well I found a man, stronger than anyone I know

He shares my dreams, I hope that someday we'll share a home

I found a love, to carry more than just my secrets

To carry love, to carry children of our own

We are still kids, but we're so in love

Fighting against all odds

I know we'll be alright this time

Darling, just hold my hand

Be your girl, you'll be my man

And I see my future in your eyes

Well baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms

Barefoot on the grass, while listening to our favorite song

When I saw you in that dress, looking so beautiful

I don't deserve this, darling, you look perfect tonight

Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms

Barefoot on the grass, while listening to our favorite song

I have faith in what I see

Now I know I have met an angel in person

And she looks perfect

And he looks perfect

No I don't deserve this

You look perfect tonight

-(aplausos, aplausos), wao Saku eso ha sido maravilloso.-habló con emoción Hyuga Hinata, una extrovertida chica de 18 años.

-hola Hina.-y aquí tenemos a nuestra heroína, luego de 6 años, Sakura logró entrar a la tan apreciada Konoha High School Musical, para cumplir su gran sueño de ser una gran cantante. Sakura ahora ya no era la pequeña niña de doce años, ahora era una espléndida mujer, que sabía lo que quería y luchaba por ello, es una hermosa mujer de cabello rosa y brillantes ojos esmeraldas que la hacían ser una de las chicas más hermosas de la escuela, además de su gran talento que al ser solamente su primer año en la escuela ya estaba a la mira de muchas Compañías del mundo del entretenimiento.

-¿cantando la nueva canción de Uchiha Sasuke junto a la ganadora del año pasado de la Final JAM?-preguntó Hinata sabiendo ya la respuesta, la Final JAM era la mayor competencia que se celebraba una vez al año en la escuela.

-si, es que Hina sus canciones cada vez son más y más hermosas y esta la amo, aunque Uzumaki Karin, ya sabes, la ganadora del año pasado, tiene una voz hermosa, pero escuché que ganó por los contactos de su padre.

-yo también escuché ese rumor, y si Saku las canciones de Sasuke siempre son hermosas, aunque lástima que la banda se halla separado hace dos años.

-si, pero al menos él continuó cantando, y escuchaste quien se convirtió en su manager?, nada más y nada menos que Uzumaki Naruto, un antiguo miembro de la misma banda.

-jejejjeje Naruto siempre fue mi miembro favorito, es que es tan lindo y tierno.

*En eso se escucha la voz de la directora desde las bocinas instaladas por toda la escuela, esta pedía que todos los estudiantes se reunieran en el gran teatro de la escuela.

-escuchaste Hina, un anuncio dado directamente por la directora, debe de ser muy importante, vamos.-rápidamente recogieron sus cosas y fueron hacia el lugar que se les pedía, al llegar allí estaban casi todos los estudiantes de la escuela, la multitud era increíble, en ese momento la directora coge un micrófono es sus manos.

-bueno, 1,2, si…, bueno, chicos y chicas como saben este año la escuela está cumpliendo 50 años desde su inauguración y tenemos pensado que todo sea este año a lo grande, y para ello tenemos varios invitados especiales…, denle un grandísimo aplauso a los antiguos miembros de la banda SOUL!-En el momento en que la directora terminó de dar el comunicado los gritos y chiflidos de todos no se dieron a esperar, así como la entrada de los chicos tan aclamados.

-no puede ser.-Sakura estaba anonadada, no entendía que pasaba, todo empezó a suceder de manera lenta a su alrededor, solo veía a la gente gritar pero no escuchaba nada, sus ojos miraron directamente hacia el escenario y fue cuando pensó que moriría, estaba viendo al mismísimo Uchiha Sasuke en vivo, no desde una tele, sino en vivo a solo unos pasos de ella y eso fue como si se detuviera el tiempo, tan absorta estaba en si misma que no escuchó como Hinata la llamaba.

-Saku…Saku, Sakura me escuchas.-llamaba Hinata a la entretenida Sakura, hasta que Sakura salió de su mundo y la miró

-Hinata, disculpa es que….es que.-no podía ni describir lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

-lo se Saku, lo se.

-no puedo creer que el esté en la escuela.

-yo tampoco puedo creer que estén todos los antiguos miembros, pero mira van a decir algo.

-hola a todos, soy Sai antiguo bajista de SOUL.-al terminar gritos se escucharon por todo el lugar.

-Hola chicos soy Uchiha Itachi antiguo baterista de SOUL.-Itachi hermano mayor de Sasuke está de más decir que igual de guapo que su hermano menor y muy mujeriego.

-Cómo están chicos!.-se escuchó un grito y luego silbidos del público.-Soy Uzumaki Naruto antiguo pianista de SOUL!.

-Hola, soy Uchiha Sasuke antiguo vocalista de SOUL.- y ahí fue donde todo el teatro se lleno de gritos, chiflidos, y palabras como ''te amamos Sasuke, eres el mejor, hermoso, sexy, déjame tener a tus hijos'', esto último fue escuchado por los antiguos miembros de la banda por lo que no aguantaron la risa.

*Sakura al escucharlo hablar pensó que no había algo más hermoso en el mundo que la voz de ese joven, recuperando nuevamente el amor y sentimiento que llegó a tener en su adolescencia que con el tiempo se fue apaciguando.

-bien chicos todos tranquilos.-habló la directora.-se preguntarán que es lo que está pasando, pues como ven este año tendremos como profesores a estos hermoso chicos, que para nosotros es un honor el que sean antiguos alumnos de nuestra escuela, ellos estarán dándole clases y en la Final JAM serán los jueces que decidirán al ganador, el cual grabará un disco con la banda SOUL en su Come Back.-y ahora si todos los alumnos estaban emocionados y excitado por la nueva y gran noticia.

-escuchaste Sakura! Serán nuestros profesores! No lo puedo creer.- gritaba de emoción Hinata.

-yo tampoco lo puedo creer Hina, esto es algo maravilloso, tendré a Uchiha Sasuke como profesor.-terminó de decir Sakura mientras se quedaba mirando fijamente a Sasuke y sentía como su corazón aumentaba de velocidad por la emoción, al mirar fijamente vio como la vista de Sasuke pasaba recorriendo todo el lugar y hacía contacto con la de ella, por lo que esta impresionada rápidamente apartó la vista del joven, haciendo que este se extrañara por la reacción de esa chica de cabello rosa y ojos esmeraldas.

CONTINUARÁ…..

Bueno chic s espero que os halla gustado y si quieren la conti espero hermosos comentarios, bye nos seguimos leyendo.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos!, disculpen mi tardanza, aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo, que lo disfruten.

Canción: Nightcore-Dangerous (pueden encontrarla en Yutube) esta versión fue la que usé en el fanfic, me encantó, les recomiendo buscarla, así disfrutarán más esa parte del fanfic Sin más…. A leer:

 _ **TODO POR MIS SUEÑOS.**_

CAPÍTULO 2.

*apenada Sakura aparta la mirada del chico que tanto ella idolatraba.

-''hermoso, simplemente hermoso''.-fue lo único que pudo pasar por la mente de Sakura al volver la vista al frente, se desilusionó un poco al ver que ya Sasuke no estaba mirando a su dirección.

-pero bien chicos, como siempre a sido desde los años anteriores, cuando inicia el nuevo año escolar la ganadora del año anterior de la Final JAM, abrirá con lo mejor que se sabe hacer en esta escuela que es CANTAR!.-gritó la directora, para que en ese momento se escucharan silbidos y gritos, los chicos de SOUL se apartaron del escenario mientras sonreían y desde la parte posterior del escenario saliera la ganadora, nada más y nada menos que Uzumaki Karin.

*Como toda orgullosa de si misma ahí estaba ella parada, chica alta de curvas exuberantes, y pelo rojo llamativo, detrás de ella estaban dos chicas más, las que siempre la ayudaban con el coro.

*Todos empezaron a gritar su nombre, ella se paró en el medio del escenario, volteó a mirar a Sasuke, regalándole una sonrisa y mirada coqueta, quiéndoselo comer con los ojos. Este no respondió a su coqueteo.

*La música empezó y con ello, Karin empieza a cantar.

Dangerous

Don't know anything about you  
(No sabes nada de ti)

So close, just a touch away  
(Tan cerca, solo un toque de distancia)

Your love hits me like no other  
(Tu amor me golpea como ningún otro)

*Empieza lentamente moviendo sus caderas, llamando la atención del público, su voz era suave pero potente.

They say I'm a true believer  
(Dicen que soy un verdadero creyente)

I know something's taking over now  
(Sé que algo se está haciendo cargo ahora)

I wanna run but I don't know how  
(Quiero correr, pero no sé cómo)

You just crossed my border now  
(acaba de cruzar mi frontera ahora)

Just a kiss away  
(Solo un beso de distancia)

Give me a break  
(Dáme un respiro)

I'm melting away  
(Me estoy derritiendo)

You're so dangerous  
(Eres tan peligroso)

*Adsorbidos por su voz y genial que era la música todos empezaron a saltar y a gritar al rimo de esta.

Or is it too late?  
(¿O es demasiado tarde?)

Gotta know what's on your mind  
(Tengo que saber lo que tienes en mente)

*Karin se movía por todo el escenario, como toda una cantante con experiencia.

I'm out of control  
(Estoy fuera de control)

Cause you want it all  
(Porque lo quieres todo)

You're so dangerous  
(Eres tan peligroso)

My biggest mistake  
(Mi mayor error)

I'm blinded by your eyes  
(Estoy cegado por tus ojos)

Dangerous  
(Peligroso)

* Todos comienzan a saltar a la misma vez, Sakura y Hinata se miraban, mientras eran absorbidas por la música, dejándose llevar, Karin estaba apagando todos los rumores, realmente había ganado por su voz, incluso los chicos de SOUL movían sus cabezas y pies al ritmo de la música, con sonrisas en su rostro, estaban disfrutando la música. Karin saltaba con las manos arribas invitando a todos a hacer lo mismo, todos la seguían y parecían locos mientras saltaban.

Don't you push it to the limit  
(No lo empujes hasta el límite)

Cause you know I'm hungry for your touch  
(Porque sabes que estoy hambriento de tu toque)

No doubt, I wanna be your lover  
(Sin duda, quiero ser tu amante)

*Karin se acerca a la parte donde están los chicos de SOUL y se para en frente de Sasuke, viéndose obviamente que le dedicaba esa parte, este solo seguía moviendo su cabeza al ritmo de la música mientras la miraba sin expresión alguna de haber caído ante el encanto de Karin, el reconocía que era una gran cantante y su canción estaba muy buena.

They say, just a pretender  
(Dicen, solo un pretendiente)

I know something's taking over now  
(Sé que algo se está haciendo cargo ahora)

I wanna run but I don't know how  
(Quiero correr, pero no sé cómo)

You just crossed my border now  
(Acaba de cruzar mi frontera ahora)

Standing face to face  
(De pie cara a cara)

*Nuevamente se para frente al público y levanta sus manos lentamente junto a la música y empezar a saltar, seguida por todos.

Give me a break  
(Dáme un respire)

I'm melting away  
(Me estoy derritiendo)

You're so dangerous  
(Eres tan peligroso)

Or is it too late?  
(¿O es demasiado tarde?)

Gotta know what's on your mind  
(Tengo que saber lo que tienes en mente)

I'm out of control  
(Estoy fuera de control)

Cause you want it all  
(Porque lo quieres todo)

You're so dangerous  
(Eres tan peligroso)

My biggest mistake  
(Mi mayor error)

I'm blinded by your eyes  
(Estoy cegado por tus ojos)

Dangerous  
(Peligroso)

*Nuevamente todos saltan como locos.

I'm out of control  
(Estoy fuera de control)

Cause you want it all  
(Porque lo quieres todo)

You're so dangerous  
(Eres tan peligroso)

My biggest mistake  
(Mi mayor error)

I'm blinded by your eyes  
(Estoy cegado por tus ojos)

Dangerous  
(peligroso)

*Al terminar la canción todos gritaron, chiflaron por la gran canción, incluso los chicos de SOUL también demostraron que su canción les gustó. Karin miró a Sasuke y lo vio aplaudiendo, esta sonrió al ver que le gustó su canción. Despidiéndose de todos salió por la parte trasera del escenario.

-SIIIIII! Eso es a lo que yo llamo un verdadero inicio del nuevo año escolar.-salió gritando la directora, recibiendo gritos en aprobación por parte de todo el alumnado.

-wao, eso fue potente, me ha encantado la canción.-echándose aire con su mano estaba Sakura tratándose de recuperar, ya que ella también había gozado la música.

-si….eso estuvo increíble, realmente hizo honor al haber ganado el año pasado en la Final JAM.-Hinata también estaba igual o pero que Sakura.

-Bien chicos como saben hoy no empezarán las clases, todos son libres, hasta mañana que empezamos las clases. –se despidió la directora.

-perfecto!.-le gritó Hinata a Sakura.-Saku vamos a nuestra habitación que aún me faltan cosas por acomodar.

-pero Hina, llevamos aquí más de una semana y aún no has terminado de desempacar, no tienes remedio, tu y toda esa exageración de ropa que trajiste.-Sakura resignada por la forma de ser de su amiga, emprendió junto a esta hacia la que sería su habitación por los tres años que estarían estudiando ahí.

*y pues si, la escuela estaba algo apartada de la ciudad, pues no había un lugar tan grande como para crear esa inmensa escuela en medio de una ciudad, por eso todos dormían en las residencias, a los alumnos al inicio del curso se les daba una semana con antelación para que se instalaran en la escuela y fueran conociéndola, en el ala sur estaban las mujeres y en ala norte los hombres, 10 minutos te tardabas en llegar de un dormitorio a otro, estaban algo lejos. No existían reglas como de que no eran permitidos los hombres en el dormitorio de mujeres o viceversa, como había dicho la directora ''Todos son mayor de edad, dejen que hagan lo que les da la gana, pero que el reguero sea con orden'', algo así de loca era la directora.

* Sakura y Hinata, entraron en su residencia e iban en camino hacia su habitación, cuando vieron en frente a su puerta a la vicedirectora Shizune junto a una chica rubia que se les asía conocida.

-ahí están, ustedes son Sakura y Hinata no?

*ambas asintieron.

-bien, ella es una nueva estudiante que ingresó hoy, no pudo estar la semana de antelación por problemas personales, ella será su otra compañera de habitación, su nombre es Yamanaka Ino, bueno las dejo para que se conozcan.-se despide la vicepresidenta.

*se quedan mirando por donde se va la vicedirectora, para pasar a verse unas a otras, formándose un silencio.

-bueno…. Ella es Hyuga Hinata y yo me llamo Haruno Sakura.-rompiendo el silencio.

-un gusto.-sonrió Hinata.

-un gusto igual, como dijo la vicedirectora mi nombre es Yamanaka Ino, peo pueden llamarme Ino. –respondió con una sonrisa la nueva compañera.

-espera…tu eres la chica que salió en el musical del guardaespaldas para honrar a Whitney Houston?-preguntó sorprendida Sakura.

-si…wao no esperé q haya llegado la transmisión hasta Japón.

-en serio? Si es ella amé ese musical, quedó hermoso.-contenta habló Hinata.

* las chicas hablaban y empezaban a ver que Ino era una gran chica, era hermosa, a temprana edad ya había participado en musicales famosos y no se dejaba segar por la fama, no era superficial. Ino se sentía bien, bien que ambas chicas que tenía en frente y ella llegarían a ser buenas amigas.

*Mientras seguían conversando, Sakura se quedó muda al ver como acercándose a ellas, caminando por ese pasillo estaban los integrantes de SOUL, quedó paralizada, Hinata que le habló vio como Sakura se quedó mirando fijamente hacia un punto, al seguir la mirada de esta vio lo mismo, quedando en iguales condiciones que Sakura, Ino que las vio de forma cómica al ver que ellas parecían estatuas en ese lugar miro para ver que era lo que les llamaba tanto la atención, y deseó no haberlo hecho, porque por ahí venía… Sai y fue como si el mundo tuviera algo en su contra.

*Los chicos se fueron acercando más a ellas, el pasillo del ala sur era uno de los cuales llevaba a la dirección, los integrantes de SOUL se detuvieron al ver que Sai se detenía enfrente de una chica rubia de ojos verdes. Inmediatamente el ambiente se volvió tenso y las miradas de tristeza, anhelo fueron inevitables entre Sai e Ino, para la mayoría fue algo obvio, Itachi que se quedó anonadado y embobado con la chica de cabezos dorados y ojos verdes que tenía en frente.

-''DIOSA''.-fue el único pensamiento que pasó por la cabeza de Itachi.

*Sasuke que rápidamente se dio cuenta y vio que estaban idiotamente parados en el pasillo, decidiendo que eso no le incumbe a él y trató de seguir su camino, al mirar al frente y dar unos pasos se topó con una chica de cabellos rosa y ojos esmeraldas, enseguida recordó que era la chica que había desviado su mirada. Se acercó y se paró al costado de Sakura mirándola a los ojos y recorriendo la vista hacia su pelo.

-''cereza''.-fue lo que pensó Sasuke al momento de pasar su lengua acariciando su labio inferior mientras miraba a Sakura a los ojos.

-''ahora si muero de un paro cardiaco, jodidamente sexual, es un jodido orgasmo Sasuke Uchiha''. -inconscientemente mientras miraba el gesto de Sasuke suspiró, para darse cuenta de que había sonado como un gemido, avergonzándose rápidamente poniendo su mano en sus mejillas para ocultar el sonrojo.

-hum.-fue la respuesta que dio Sasuke y sonreír para seguir su camino. -''después de todo no te soy indiferente cerezo''.-pensó Sasuke mientras se alejaba.

-espera Teme!.-se escuchó al rubio que rápidamente corrió detrás de Sasuke, siendo seguido por todos incluso por Sai que había dejado de mirar a Ino y había seguido detrás de Naruto, solo Itachi se había quedado mirando a Ino que esta al darse cuenta de la intensa mirada de ese chico se sonrojó y apartó la vita. Itachi vuelve a pensar lo mismo al ver su sonrojo ''DIOSA'', este reacciona al escuchar como sus amigos lo llaman y camina rápidamente detrás de ellos. Las chicas quedaron en estado de shock, especialmente Sakura e Hinata, Sakura aún no se recuperaba de lo que había visto.

-eso fue… realmente intenso.-suspiró Hinata mirando a Sakura.

-dímelo a mi, es todo un bombonáso Uchiha Sasuke.-gimió nuevamente Sakura.

*ambas miraron a Ino, ellas pudieron ver lo sucedido entre ella y el bajista de la banda SOUL.

-Ino…estás bien?-preguntó algo preocupada Sakura pues vio a la chica algo ida.

-eh?... si estoy bien no se preocupen es algo complicado de lo que aún no estoy dispuesta a hablar por el momento.-se podía ver algo de tristeza en su rostro y sus palabras se escuchaban de la misma manera.

-entendemos. –concluyó Hinata.

-pero bueno cambien esas cara y entremos que Ino aún no has visto el cuarto y tienes todas esas maletas aquí afuera.-tratando de animar el amiente habló alegremente Sakura.

-bien.-sonrió en respuesta Ino, daba gracias a que no preguntaran algo.

*Hinata que está más cerca de la puerta saca sus llaves y abre la cerradura, al abrirse la puerta se ve un hermoso cuarto de tres camas, las chicas pasan y Sakura y Hinata ayudan a Ino a pasar sus pertenencias.

-Hinata mira lo regada que tienes esa cama!.-reprochó Sakura a su amiga, tenía toda su ropa regada sin organizar, aún después de toda una semana.

-es que me faltan algunas que saqué hoy de las maletas para organizarlas.-respondió hablando como una niña que fue reprendida por su madre.

*Ino sonrió ante tal acto, realmente serían buenas amigas. Todas se sentaron en sus camas, luego de que Sakura le dijera a Ino la cama que podía utilizar y donde quedaban las cosas como el baño y el guardarropas, se sentaron a hablar entre ellas para empezar a conocerse. Sakura y Hinata se dieron cuenta de que Ino no era la chica inocente o tranquilita que pensaron, era bastante divertida y extrovertida, y algo loquita al igual que ellas. Ino vio que Sakura era una chica digamos algo pervertida, pero a la vez inocente, muy difícil de ver eso y Hinata igual de loca que ella, pensó que no había otra habitación que la que debería de estar como en esa y se sintió a gusto, las tres se sintieron a gusto.

EN CAMINO A LA DIRECCIÓN…..

*iban los chicos de SOUL con dirección a ver a la directora, aún tenían que ver cual serían las aulas en las que implantaría clases.

-linda la chica del pelo rosa, no Sasuke?-preguntó sonriendo Naruto.

-hum.-fue lo que obtuvo del mencionado.

-linda estaba la Diosa rubia.-dijo sin más Itachi.-la conoces Sai?-preguntó interesado, él no es bobo, el se dio cuenta del motivo por el que se detuvieron.

-no.-respondió sin mucho más que decir.

*detuvieron su andar frente a una puerta que tenía un gran cartel que decía ''Dirección''. Sasuke abrió la puerta para ver sentada a la directora rodeada de montones de papeles.

-Tsunade-oba-chan!.-entro Naruto luego de Sasuke, animadamente.

-pero que cojones, Naruto que no me llames así te he dicho.-parecía que habían soltado a la bestia. Todos miraron con tristeza a Naruto luego de un gran merecido chichón que tenía en su cabeza, el muy idiota sabía que llamar a Tsunade la directora así era un tabú.

-moooo.-Naruto pobre con lágrimas queriendo salir de sus ojos.-no seas tan agresiva mujer.

-bien chicos, están aquí para ver sus itinerarios no?.-recibiendo una aceptación por parte de todos.

-bien…-entregó papeles a todos los chicos.-Naruto estarás dando las clases de instrumentalización, Itachi las clases de baile para ti, Sai darás las clases de pinturas, no por nada saliste como el mejor de la escuela, y Sasuke darás las clases de canto, tendrán en común a un mismo grupo… S1, ya saben los favoritos de primer año…, y pues más o menos, eso es parte de sus horarios, lo demás está en el horario que tienen en sus manos.-Miraron los papel y protestaron.

-Tsunade-oba-chan.-Naruto no aprende.-esto es mucho

-pues ya sabían que esto aquí es así, pronto se acostumbrarán, ya pueden irse para sus habitaciones, recuerden que son las habitaciones de profesores, ya no son alumnos.

*las habitaciones de los profesores quedaban en el mismo área del ala sur, lo que al final del gran pasillo de donde estaban los cuartos de las chicas empezaban los de los profesores, era así debido a que era el ala en donde estaba la dirección, la directora quería que tanto como su habitación como la de los profesores quedaran cerca de la dirección.

*los chicos salieron de ahí fueron para sus respectivos cuartos.

-'' lo bueno es que cada uno tenemos nuestro cuarto''-prensó Sasuke al acostarse en la gran cama que había, esas habitaciones parecían de un hotel, tremendo lujos tenían las habitaciones, aunque era de esperarse, era una escuela que formaba a futuros Ídolos.

*Sasuke cerró sus ojos, quedándose dormido, aún era medio día pero estaba cansado a muerte, sin más se quedó dormido.

CONTINUARÁ…

Espero que os haya gustado, perdonen la tardanza, y se que a algunos pueda que no le guste la parte en donde cantan y como lo describo es que en mi mente se ve de una forma que me gustaría que todos lo vieran así, pero es mejor si leen esa parte escuchando la canción.

Y ya imagino lo que deben estar pensando Sai e Ino, pues si, algo tuvieron en el pasado, pero no lo tendrán en el futuro, yo pienso que si Itachi no hubiera muerto se habría quedado con Ino, y si adoro esa pareja, Itachi me parece tan sexy.

Muchas gracias por los reviews, espero no haberlos defraudado y que hayan disfrutado del capítulo, espero hermoso reviews y si tienen quejas déjenme saberlas, así puedo mejorar. Nos seguimos leyendo besos a todos.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola a todos y por favor disculpen la inmensa demora pero tuve un enorme bloqueo con todos los fanfic, además un pequeño problema con la laptop, pero bueno ya está arreglado, pero espero que os guste, este fanfic se me hace muy difícil de desarrolla debido a que quiero hacerlo estilo musical pero no soy muy buena eligiendo las canciones, además de que quiero hacer que tenga lemon y no se si les guste, pero veré como se desarrolla la historia y sus comentarios me serás de inmensa ayuda en mi bloqueo, sin más aquí les dejo el capítulo.

TODO POR MIS SUEÑOS

Capítulo 3:

Ya habían pasado muchas horas desde que habían ingresado a la habitación, y ya el sol se estaba ocultando, pero la escuela no mostraba signos de tranquilidad ni en lo más mínimo, por todas las habitaciones se podían escuchar los preparativos de la fiesta de inauguración de la escuela que se realizaría esa noche.

-EN EL CUARTO DE SAKURA-

-Hinata cuanto más nos piensas hacer esperar, llevas horas en el baño.

-ya voy que me estoy terminando de vestir.

-eso es lo mismo que has dicho desde hace dos horas, mira lo regado que has vuelto a dejar tu ropa por sacarlas y probártelas todas, aun cuando Ino y yo nos pasamos todo el día ayudándote a organizar.

-ya voy chicas lo siento, les prometo que es la última.

-eso mismo dijiste hace 1 hora, AaAaAa.—Sakura se dejó caer en la cama mientras suelta un suspiro de cansancio, ya ella conocía de años todos los caprichos de su amiga pero no se acababa de acostumbrar.

-siempre es así?.—Ino que solo había estado de espectadora, pregunta conteniendo una risa.

-si, siempre.

-que mala eres Sakura no siempre soy así.—intervino Hinata que salía finalmente arreglada y lista.

-estás bella Hinata, definitivamente de debes quedar con ese.—comentó Ino con asombro, puesto que la ropa de Hinata definitivamente todas eran espectaculares, ella misma vanagloriaba su extenso armario.

-si lo estás Hinata, y ya te quedas así, ni un cambio más.

-aguafiestas…Sakura…-Hinata se petrificó al verla, y la observó de arriba abajo.—Sakura… tu no piensas salir así verdad?

-si claro, por qué? Qué tengo?—miró hacia Ino con expresión interrogativa.—Yo creo que estoy muy bien—Sakura iba vestida con una falda algo demasiado, creo que es decir poco, muy larga, y una blusa con lentejuelas muy brillantes.

-si claro, para visitar a tu abuela en un asilo de ancianos, estás horrenda, Ino cómo es posible que no le dijeras nada?!.

-es…es que estaba esperando a que lo hicieras tu.—hasta Ino lo reconocía aunque no quisiera, la imagen de Sakura en frente de ella era para llorar y no reír.

-Sakura hoy es una de las mayores fiesta de la escuela y tú vas vestida como si fuera la boda de tu abuela, no puedo verte más, ponte esto.—Hinata inmediatamente cogió una de las prendas de vestir de su propio armario y se las pasó a Sakura para que se las pusiera.

-ok, ok, pero realmente no creo que haya algún problema con mi ropa.

-el problema que hay es que tu cabeza que no se da cuenta.—replicó Hinata sin poder creer lo que escuchaba a Sakura hablar.—ya yo sabía que tenías un mal gusto por la moda, pero cada día me sorprendes.

-exagerada. —Sakura entro al baño a cambiarse, y a modo de triunfo Hinata levantó el pulgar en dirección a Ino la cual le respondió de la misma manera.

Pocos minutos después mientras Ino miraba la hora en su reloj…..

-chicas no puedo ir con esto, está muy…muy revelador!.—exclamó Sakura al salir de baño luego de cambiarse, se notaba en su rostro lo avergonzada que estaba, Hinata le había dado un vestido negro que se podría decir que le impedía a Sakura agacharse porque podría mostrar mucho de más, además de ser completamente abierto de espalda y con un escote extremadamente generoso, acompañado de unos botines que llegaban muy por encima de las rodillas, haciéndola ver espectacular e irresistible.

-nada de revelador, estás despampanante, además es lo que una chica de tu edad debe ponerse para ir a ese tipo de fiestas, Sakura estás en una escuela de ricachones, no serás tú la que irá de pobretona teniéndome a mí como amiga, así que te quedas así vale.

-Inooo.—Sakura se viró hacia Ino con lágrimas queriendo salir de sus ojos.

-es verdad Sakura esa ropa se te ve espectacular, además , Sasuke estará allí, así que debes sobresalir.

-está bien, está bien, has dicho la palabra mágica, vámonos.

Luego de que estuvieran listas, todas salieron en dirección hacia el campo grande de futbol donde se había creado los preparativos, las tres llegaron y se quedaron encantadas, incluso se había montado una tarima para los que cantarían esa noche, y ya estaba la escuela completa en el campo y la música estaba por lo alto, todos estaban pasándola a lo grande. Las luces colocadas por todos lados hacían que se viera como una noche mágica.

-ooohh todos están aquí, por Dios es una escuela, pero porque parece esto una disco.—Sakura no pudo evitar comenta sobre lo que veía.—mira eso, todas andan en tacones y en faldas y blusas cortas, y yo que pensaba que mostraba mucho, incluso hay ponche con alcohol, y muchas más bebidas, pero por Dios si hasta una barra.

-así son las fiesta en esta escuela, hay que agradecer que nuestra directora sea una alcohólica, pero bueno chicas es barra libre a beber se ha dicho!—gritó de euforia Hinata arrastrando por las manos a Ino y Sakura hacia la barra.

-pero Hinata sabes que yo no debo tomar mucho.

-por qué Sakura, no eres buena con el alcohol?—preguntó algo preocupada Ino.

-Sakura? Problemas con el alcohol? Jajajjajajaj no me hagas reír, si es toda una tomadora.—gritó Hinata para hacer sobresalir su voz por encima de la música.

-entonces?

-soy buena tomadora, pero una vez que empiezo a tomar no paro hasta caer borracha, y cuando me emborracho hago locuras.

-jajjaja no te preocupes, bebe todo lo que quieras, te cuidaremos.—expresó Ino, quitándole preocupación a Sakura.

-está bien, pues a la barra!—luego de ese grito de guerra por parte de Sakura, partieron para la barra. Aunque pasaron un tremendo trabajo colándose entre la gente que bailaba, y el humo y las luces no les ayudaban mucho.

-maestro veo que tiene buenos licores.—habla Sakura entusiasmadamente con el barman como si lo conociera de años, este le responde con un movimiento de cabeza y una sonrisa además de darle las gracias.

-bueno chicas que van a pedir.—habló Hinata mientras se apoyaba en la barra.

-mmm yo quiero Milky Valentine.—dice Ino mirando al barman mientras este asiente.

-oohh empezaras con ese, no es mala elección, no es mala, y tú Sakura.

-yo empezaré con un Zombi!—gritó entusiasmada Sakura, sorprendiendo al barman.

-Sakura estás loca, quieres caer muerta ya desde el principio!—Hinata se voltea exaltada hacia Sakura.

-pero que tiene de malo.—habla mientras hace pucheros como una niña que acaba de ser regañada.

-que qué tiene de malo? Sabes que ese coctel tiene como 3 rones diferentes, es muy fuerte para empezar.

-Hinata no seas aguafiestas, me dijiste que disfrutara y es lo que estoy haciendo, además sabes que esa bebidita no me hará nada.—Sakura ve como el barman la mira extraño como que no podía creer lo que escuchaba.—maestro ya me escuchó quiero un Zombi!.

-que aré contigo, maestro a mi ponme un Ruby Red.

-enseguida chicas.—respondió el barman antes de ponerse a preparar los cocteles.

-esa es mi Hinata, empezaste muy bien, buena elección.—levanta Sakura su pulgar en dirección a Hinata demostrándole estar de acuerdo con ella.

-chicas saben mucho de licores no?—pregunta asombrada Ino

-pues claro, mi padre antes de abrir su negocio de licores era barman y eh de decir que en casa tengo un estupendo bar.—comentó orgullosa Sakura.

-y pues desde que la conozco gozo con el privilegio de tomar buenas bebidas.

-estupendo, espero obtener los mismos honores.

-jajajja claro que si.

-señoritas.—habló el barman entregándoles sus bebidas.

-arriba chicas.—gritó eufórica Hinata mientras levantaba su bebida para que chocara con las demás.—rápido vamos a bailar!

-Hinata aún no te has ni empezado a tomar tu bebida y quieres salir a bailar.—Sakura la miró mientras movía su cabeza negativamente.

-que tiene, se pueden hacer las dos cosas.

-es estupendo, vamos.—Ino se unió a Hinata luego de darse un trago de su coctel.

-yo no voy, me quedo aquí, quiero disfrutar de mi zombi, vayan y disfruten después las alcanzo.—Sakura se acomoda en los asientos de la barra y se lleva su bebida a la boca.

-ok, nos vemos luego.—Ino y Hinata se fueron y dejaron sola a Sakura en la barra, esta se volteó hacia por donde se habían ido las chicas y vio que empezaron a bailar cerca de donde estaba ella, por tanto las podía ver, aunque la multitud crecía cada vez más.

Después de quedarme un rato mirándolas me volteé hacia el barman para pedir otra bebida ya que mi Zombi hacía rato que se me había terminado.

-Maestro un Sex on the beach.—esta vez pedí una bebida con un nivel de alcohol mucho más bajo, pero es que hacía tiempo que no tomaba ese coctel.

-oh un Sex on the beach, veo que te gustan las bebidas calientes, aunque esta es de bajo contenido en alcohol, pero aún así contiene Vodka.—casi salto de la sorpresa que me llevé al escuchar una voz hablarme muy cerca, pero más me sorprendí al voltearme y ver que era Sasuke!.

-Sasuke!—no pude evitar que de mis labios salieran la sorpresa de poder ver y hablar con mi ídolo desde tan cerca y de que me hablara.

-maestro un Manhattan por favor.—su voz me sacó de mi asombro, estaba extremadamente sexy esa noche, iba completamente de negro y su camisa estaba tan abierta que hacía desfallecer al mostrar su pecho, se me antojaba beber todas las bebidas encima de su cuerpo.

-sabes mi nombre pero yo no se el tuyo.—es en serio?, en serio me estaba hablando a mi, me sentía igual de niña a como hace años atrás.

-Sa…Sakura.—traté de esconder el nerviosismo, pero mi voz no me hizo caso y salió entrecortada.

-Sakura eh?—un deje de burla escuché de él, sabía que había notado mi nerviosismo y como reaccionaba ante su presencia, sus ojos me recorrieron por todo mi cuerpo, y no pude evitar que una corriente de calor me prendiera, estaba jodidamente sexy.—estás…muy reveladora Sakura.—aún sin apartar sus ojos de mi cuerpo comentó lo que ya sabía que notaría la gente, pues nada que estaba casi desnuda, aunque debía de agradecer a Hinata, pude ver que sus ojos no se apartaban de mi.

-si…unas amigas me obligaron a ponerme este conjunto, aunque la verdad aún sigo ateniente, creo que muestro demasiado.—no se quien está hablando, porque no puedo ser yo la que de momento esté hablando sin nerviosismo ante Sasuke.

-seguro que hay que agradecer a tu amiga, estás…deslumbrante.—me pareció ver un destello en sus oscuros ojos, pero lo descarté, esa mirada de deseo no puede ser hacia mi.

-gracias.—llevé la bebida a mis labios para ocultar mi nerviosismo, y agradecía al Zombie que me tomé anteriormente, me estaba ayudando a relajarme y a desinhibirme.

-hey tranquila, suave.—no me había dado cuenta que me estaba tomando el coctel como si fuera agua hasta que Sasuke me detuvo.

-lo siento, es que amo este coctel y el que ya me esté sintiendo la bebida anterior no ayuda mucho.

-que tomaste antes?—una sonrisa apareció en esos labios carnosos que no podía dejar de mirar. En serio estaba estableciendo una conversación con Sasuke o solo eran los dos tragos ya tomados? No puede ser que ya te los estés sintiendo Sakura, eso me pasa por no tomar últimamente más seguido.

-un Zombie.—respondí como si no fuera nada, cuando en realidad puede que sea uno de los tragos más fuertes que prepare el barman en toda la noche.

-un Zombie?! Si que le das duro a la bebida, creo que debería dejar de tomar, ya con ese Zombi es más que suficiente.—me pareció escuchar algo de preocupación en su voz.

-no te preocupes, soy buena bebedora, me tardo mucho en emborracharme, pero soy una mala borracha, y esta noche juré que no llegaría a ese estado, digamos que estoy contenta.

Nuevamente esa sonrisa, me atravesó, rompiendo mis fuerzas.

-entonces muy bien, y…dime Sakura, qué edad tienes?—llevó su bebida a sus labios y pasó su lengua por ellos al probar el coctel, deseé arrebatárselo y ser yo a la que bebiera.

-18 años.—ya podía responder sin mostrar algún signo de nerviosismo, descubrí que me sentía muy bien hablando con él.

-estás en primero entonces.—sonó más como una afirmación que pregunta.

-sip.—coloqué la copa vacía en la mesa luego de terminarla y lo miré intensamente. Él terminó su trago mientras me miraba, y por Dios creí morir.

-dime Sakura, quieres bailar?—se acercó lentamente a mi oído, ya que la música subió de momento y el DJ puso una música que hizo a todos gritar y comenzar a bailar.

-seguro.—sonreí mientras me levantaba y seguía a Sasuke hacia el bulto de gente que bailaba.

La música era muy movida, aún me sentía algo penosa ante Sasuke, pero la música me hizo sacar a la Sakura que no se puede resistir ante el baile. Moví mis caderas al ritmo de la música, el sonido era muy pegajoso y muy caliente, las personas alrededor comenzaron a pegar sus cuerpos sintiendo el ritmo de este. Miré a Sasuke y vi que no quitaba sus ojos de mi, eso me hizo prenderme, y aventurarme hasta estar muy cerca de él, puse mis manos en sus hombros y pegué mis caderas a su cuerpo bailando junto con la música. Su mirada en mí se intensificó, sus manos se colocaron en mis caderas y por un momento pensé que me alejaría, pero me sobresalté ante el brusco movimiento que hizo para colocarme de espalda a él y pegarse a mí, rodeó mi cintura con un brazo y puso su cabeza en mi cuello, podía sentir su respiración en mi mejilla, aumenté el movimiento de mis caderas, pegándome más a él, sintiendo su cuerpo muy pegado al mío, prendiéndome y excitándome. Sus manos recorrieron mis muslos hasta subir a mi cintura, pensé que desfallecería ante su toque, era jodidamente genial. El sonido nos hacía bailar y mover nuestros cuerpos como uno solo, podía sentirlo en mi trasero, estaba excitado, y que Dios me matara, pero eso me excitó mucho más a mí, haciéndome pegarme más a él y sentirlo, pasé un brazo por su cabeza para acercarlo más a mi mejilla y sentirlo más cerca, casi volteando solo mi rostro para pegar mi cabeza en su pecho y mirarlo a los ojos mientras nuestros cuerpos eran víctimas de nuestra cercanía. De improviso Sasuke me volteó, quedando su rostro a escasos centímetros del mío, sus labios a solo una pulgada de los míos, podía sentir su respiración, estaba más acelerada, al igual que la mía. Su rostro se fue acercando más al mío chocándose la punta de nuestras narices en una suave caricia, sentía tan cerca sus labios, un rose que me hizo subir a las nubes, pensé estar en el paraíso, estaba a solo unos centímetros de que nuestros labios se tocaran.

-Sakura!—una voz muy pero muy conocida me hizo alejarme inmediatamente de Sasuke, para voltear y ver a la amiga a la que hoy mataría por osar interrumpirme en este preciso momento.

-Hinata.—la miré con intención de que se diera cuenta lo molesta que estaba.

-siento mucho interrumpir Sakura.—vi que realmente estaba apenada y con razón, me había interrumpido, estaba a punto de besar a SASUKE por Dios!.—pero nos tenemos que ir, Ino está vomitando, está demasiado borracha.—escuché la preocupación en su voz y me alarmé.

-pero si ella casi que no ha bebido, solo vi que se tomara uno.

-si, pero ligó el alcohol con mucha cerveza, además me dijo que se emborrachaba muy fácil

-y entonces por qué la dejaste tomar tanto.

-ya fue demasiado tarde, nos tenemos que ir Sakura, deje a Ino en una de las gradas para venir a buscarte, está sola y no quiero que nada le pase.

-de acuerdo vamos.—comencé a preocuparme, seguí a Hinata por donde se estaba hiendo, hasta que una mano me detuvo y tuve que voltearme, era Sasuke! Por culpa de lo pasado casi olvido lo más importante.

-lo siento, me tengo que ir, mi amiga está muy mal.—soné algo triste y que decir, tenía que separarme de alguien de quien nunca esperé ni una mísera mirada.

-está bien, escuché lo que pasa, adiós Sakura.—se acercó lentamente, pensé que me besaría en los labios pero su recorrido paró en mi mejilla, sentí sus labios y odié no poder probarlos.

-adiós Sasuke.—sonreí, basándolo también en su mejilla, para voltear he irme detrás de Hinata.

No podía creerlo, ha sido la mejor noche de mi vida, y no quería que terminara tan rápido, hablé, bailé y por poco beso a Sasuke, tenía que estar agradecida por eso y por Dios lo estaba muchísimo!, pero ahora debía de atender a mi amiga, no podía dejarla en ese estado.

CONTINUARÁ…

Realmente me tardé con este capítulo, posiblemente ya no queden muchos por aquí, este capítulo me dio mucho trabajo, pues había pensado en más cosas, espero no haberlos aburrido, la verdad es que me he estado planteando en continuar este fanfic o no, porque la verdad no se, se me han ido un poco las ideas, la escuela me tiene muy ocupada y no tengo casi ni tiempo para leer fanfics, pero ustedes me dirán si les gustó.

ESTAS SON LAS BEBIDAS QUE MENCIONÉ, PARA QUE TENGAN UNA IDEA:

Zombie: 2 dosis de Ron blanco, 2 dosis de Ron oscuro, 2 dosis de Ron Jamaicano, 1 dosis de Contreau, 1 dosis de agua ardiente de alabaricoque, 1 dosis de lima, 1 dosis de granadina y zumo de piña (un estupenda delicia, pero súper que súper potente).

Milky Valentine: 2 dosis de Licor de Fresa, 1 dosis de Crema de Whisky, 1 dosis de Licor de café y 4 dosis de leche (muy dulce la verdad, pero igual de deliciosa).

Ruby red: 3 dosis de Vodka, 1 dosis de campari, zumo de pomelo (otros dos traguitos de esto y quedas fuera de combate, jaja por decirlo de una forma).

Sex on the Beach: 1 dosis de Vodka, 1 dosis de licor de melocotones, zumo de naranja, zumo de arándano (espectacular para tomarlo en la playa como dice el nombre, y muy deliciosa)

Manhattan: 3 dosis de Rye Whisky, 1 dosis de Vermouth Rosso, 1 o 2 choritos de angostina (ya habla por si sola).

Nuevamente les digo, espero que les guste y que lo hayan disfrutado, muchas gracias a aquellos que me dejaron comentarios, me hicieron muy feliz, espero impasiente saber si les gustó, espero unos hermosos comentarios y si no les gustó también comente para así poder mejorar, sin más hasta la próxima. CHANÉ!


End file.
